


Loud

by Drag0nWr1tes



Series: Requested Fics [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ASL, American Sign Language, Angst, Blue is a dog, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Lance, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Past Abuse, Keith is a good boyfriend, Langst, M/M, Shiro is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nWr1tes/pseuds/Drag0nWr1tes
Summary: Anon requested - Hurt Lance from past experiences with caring boyfriends Keith and Shiro taking care of him





	Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a request if you want, either on my tumblr or even in the comments if you want.
> 
> Link to my tumblr here: http://bisexualdragon1.tumblr.com/

Lance hated these days. The days when his chest felt so tight he couldn’t breathe and everything just felt too loud. Even Blue’s, his beautiful husky, nails clicking on the hardwood floor of his, Shiro and Keith’s little house was too loud. He didn’t even know what had started this. He’d been fine last night but when he woke up only a few hours ago everything had just felt like too much.

He pried his eyes open, the lashes crusted together with tears, and looked fearfully around the room. It felt too _big_. Everything was just too big and it was coming down on him. His fingers wrapped around the yellow throw blanket, a gift from Hunk when Lance and his boyfriends had moved in together, and curled up under the bed. He had his hands over his ears and the blanket wrapped snugly around him as he pulled himself into as small of a ball as he possibly could.

It wasn’t enough; everything was just  _too loud_.

* * * * *

Keith smirked as he pulled his red helmet off his head, Shiro doing the same when he pulled into the driveway behind him. “Beat you.”

“Only because you drove over the pavement on that last turn,” Shiro said, there was a note of a smirk on his lips.

“What? There wasn’t anyone on the sidewalk.” He swung his leg over the bike. A smile came to his lips when he saw Lance’s blue bug parked in the driveway. The car was old enough that it looked like it needed to be taken to a junkyard but Lance loved it too much. “Think Lance knows we’re back?”

“With you roaring down the street, how could he not? Besides, Blue would alert him.” Shiro pulled his keys out of his pocket and walked up to the door.

As soon as it opened they the door, Blue pushed up on her back legs to great them. “Hey girl!” Shiro scratched her behind the ears but she backed away, her head jerking in the direction of the bedroom.

“Lance?” Keith called. “Lance, where are you?” Blue growled and bit the end of Keith’s jacket. “What are you doing?” He tried to jerk the jacket out of the dog’s grip but if he pulled too hard then it would rip.

“I think she’s trying to tell us something,” Shiro said. “Blue? Where’s Lance?”

Keith stopped struggling at that. Lance always greeted them when they got home, how had he not noticed their boyfriend was missing? Blue let go of his jacket and sped off to the bedroom, Keith following closely behind.

The bedroom looked just how it had when he and Shiro had left that morning except Lance wasn’t in the bed. They’d needed to leave before he woke up that morning but that wasn’t an uncommon occurrence.

“Lance?” Keith called.

Blue laid down on her belly and stuck her nose under the bed, a soft whine leaving her. A second later, the sound of quiet sobbing reached Keith’s ears.

Keith knelt down and looked under the bed. HIs eyes widened when he saw Lance curled up in a ball shaking and sobbing with his hands clutching his ears. “Oh, Lance.”

“See if you can get him out from under the bed,” Shiro said. “I’ll get him some water and set up the living room, we don’t know how long he’s been under there.”

Keith didn’t say anything, he just kept his eyes on Lance. “Baby? Can you come to me? Please?”

Lance pried his eyes open, fat tears still rolling down his cheeks. “K-Keith?”

Keith smiled. “Yeah, it’s me. Can you come out from under the bed?”

Lance stared at him for a moment before slowly nodding. It was as if he was moving through molasses as he dragged himself out from under the bed.

Keith wrapped his arms around his thin boyfriend and carefully lifted him off the ground. Lance whimpered at the movement but didn’t try to fight. This wasn’t new for Shiro and Keith to deal with, it was something that when they’d first started dating had happened all the time, now it happened very rarely. It always scared Keith when Lance got like this.

Lance was curled up against his chest, his thin frame shaking in Keith’s grip. “I-it’s too loud,” Lance whispered.

Today was a really bad day then. “I have to put up on the bed for a second, but I’ll be right back,” Keith said. Lance whimpered when he was placed on the bed but didn’t try to stop Keith.

Once Lance was curled up under the yellow blanket, he moved quickly to get the items they would need. Inside of their walk-in closet was an old shoe box, in there was a pair of earplugs and noise-canceling headphones, they’d gotten them specifically for this kind of a situation and Lance was not allowed to know where Shiro and Keith kept them. Before they’d made that Rule, Lance would always wear them, too afraid to let any sound in at all. It had taken quite a bit of coaxing for them to convince Lance to take them off.

He quickly grabbed the box out and climbed back on the bed. “I’m going to put the earplugs in, baby.”

Lance nodded but didn’t move from the little ball he’d put himself back in. Keith frowned as he carefully stuck the plugs into his ears then put the headphones on overtop. The thin boy whimpered as his body started to relax on the bed.

Keith kept the yellow blanket wrapped securely around his boyfriend as he carefully lifted him into his arms. Lance whimpered at the movement and Keith tightened his arms around him as he took slow steps out to the living room.

Shiro had made a makeshift nest out blankets and pillows in the living room. There was a jug of water nearby and all of Lance’s favorite snack foods were there. Blue was perched on the couch watching them with worried eyes.

When the older man’s eyes landed on them Keith saw his face drop when he noticed the headphones. Lance hadn’t needed to use them for nearly a year now. They’d all hoped that he was past the point of needing to use them. Keith was just glad that they hadn’t thrown them out last week like Lance had wanted to do.

Shiro held his hands out for their boyfriend and Keith carefully transferred the bundle in his arms over to him. “Put in one of his movies,” Shiro said. “Make sure the subtitles are on.”

Keith went over to their extensive collection and ran his fingers over the titles. Before they’d gotten together with Lance, Shiro and Keith’s DVD collection had consisted of just action movies, now there was a wide variety of films. Right now, they needed something light-hearted to help Lance relax.

His fingers settled on _Jumanji_ , for whatever reason it was one of Lance’s favorites. He took the DVD out and set it up before climbing into the bundle of blankets with Shiro and Lance. Lance was curled between them, his head resting on Keith’s chest and his lower half in Shiro’s lap. They made sure he had a good view of the TV.

Lance’s sobbing had slowed down to quiet tears rolling down his cheeks as he laid in Shiro and Keith’s laps. Keith kept one hand in his hair, his fingers slowly moving through the baby soft strands, and his other held one of Lance’s hands. Shiro had hold of the other hand with his flesh one and the other one resting on his belly.

“What do you think caused it this time?” Keith asked. He was glad that Lance couldn’t hear them at the moment.

“I don’t know,” the older man said. “You know it could have been anything and nothing at the same time. I just wish we’d been here when it happened. Who knows how long he was like that.”

Keith’s grip tightened around their boyfriend. It was times like this that he really felt powerless. Something he hated more than anything in the world.

With both Shiro and Keith being cops and having to leave their boyfriend alone it was difficult for them to really be there for him. Well, it hadn’t been in the beginning when they’d first gotten together considering their captain, Coran, had given them a few months off so that they could be with Lance when he’d been found.

“Do-” Keith cleared his throat. “Do you think we should think about...what Coran suggested the other day?”

“About changing partners?” Shiro asked.

Keith nodded. They’d considered it before. The two of them working together was great and all but if they had different partners then maybe one of them could be home with Lance at all times. “I-I could work with Hunk and you could with Allura.”

Shiro was quiet for a moment. “Maybe, we’ll talk about it later on; let’s just focus on Lance for now.”

Awhile later, the end credits of the movie began to roll and Lance was calm into their arms. Keith moved his hands in front of Lance’s face so that he could sign to him. _Do you feel better?_

Lance’s own hands moved at a molasses pace in front of him. _A little. I’m sorry I scared you._

Shiro gently turned Lance’s face so that he could see his hand’s movement. _Never apologize for something like this. You can’t control it and it’s not your fault._

Lance’s eyes teared up a little and he nodded. He reached out his arms for Shiro, wanting to hug him and the older man smiled as he pulled Lance into his arms.

They all stayed like that for awhile, Lance curled against Shiro as he watched the two of them. The sound the TV fading into the background. _Do you think we can go to the movies tomorrow?_ Lance asked. _I want to see the new_ Black Panther _._

Keith smiled and relayed what Lance had asked Shiro. _I don’t see why not,_ he said. _Both Shiro and I have off tomorrow so we’ll look into it._

Shiro leaned down and kissed Lance’s head. “Let’s get some real food in him. Snacks aren’t the best thing to have as a meal.”

Keith nodded. _What do you want for dinner?_

Lance frowned and looked down at the snacks on the floor. They’d made their way through most of what available but Lance had only eaten when Shiro or Keith had coaxed him to do so. _I’m not hungry._

Yes he is, Keith knew he was but he didn’t want to admit it. Lance had been forced to live off basically nothing for so long that he’d stopped saying when he needed to eat. Shiro and Keith had been trying to break him of that habit but it was slow going.

 _You have to eat, Lance_ , Keith said.

Shiro moved his hands in front of Lance. _How about pizza? Just one slice and we’ll be happy._

Lance’s eyes darted between them before he finally nodded. _Hawaiian?_

Keith did his best to keep from scowling. He would forever blame Pidge for getting Lance hooked on the God-awful pizza concoction that has _pineapples_ on it. _Yes,_ he signed back, _we can get Hawaiian._

The small grin that came to Lance’s face enough made Keith forget about his hate for Hawaiian pizza. If it made him smile, then it would be enough for Keith.

Shiro smiled at the two of them. He was proud of how far Keith had come since they first got Lance back. The normally prickly man had been working hard to cool down his temper, especially since he’s accidentally scared Lance that one time. It had taken a few days for their boyfriend not to flinch when Keith would speak to him.

 _After we get our food we can watch anything else you want. Or we can just lay here together,_ Shiro signed.

 _Can we watch_ Grey’s Anatomy _, please?_ Lance asked. He knew how much both Shiro and Keith hated that show and tried to only watch it when they weren’t forced to sit with him, but he really needed a dose of Miranda Bailey right now.

This time it was Shiro who had trouble to keep from scowling. _Yes, we can watch it if that’s what you want._

Keith leaned forward and kissed Lance’s cheek. _I’ll go order the food._

And that’s what they did for the rest of the day. Curled up in a nest of blankets with pizza and a bad drama. Blue watching the three of them protectively.


End file.
